Luis Santos vs. Dan Hornbuckle
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season five welterweight tournament. The fight was the Bellator debut of Luis Santos. The Fight The first round began. Santos landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Hornbuckle dodged a high kick and a right uppercut and a knee and an inside kick.... Four fifteen. Hornbuckle blocked a high kick. Hornbuckle ate a counter kick and Santos stuffed a single easily. Four minutes. Santos can't find the range apparently, missed another leg kick. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Hornbuckle blocked a jumping high kick. Three minutes. Santos landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five. Santos landed an inside kick. Two fifteen. Santos landed a leg kick. Two minutes. One thirty-five as "Lima" landed a flying knee. SANTOS got a big double and stood over Hornbuckle. The commentators finally corrected their name mistake. One fifteen. Santos beckoned and let Hornbuckle back up. One minute. Thirty-five. Santos stumbled Hornbuckle with a hard leg kick. He ate another. Fifteen. Santos landed another chopping leg kick and another. Those were hurting Hornbuckle. Santos blocked a body kick as the first round ended. 10-9 Santos. The second round began and they touched gloves. Santos landed an inside kick. Four thrity-five. Hornbuckle blocked a high kick and ate a leg kick. Santos blocked a high kick himself. Santos landed a leg kick with four fifteen. Hornbuckle landed a leg kick. I had no idea Santos was married to Carina Damm haha. Four minutes. Santos missed a hard leg kick. Three thirty-five as Santos got a nice double into guard.. Hornbuckle had an overhook on the right arm. Three fifteen as he also had a body triangle around the back. The ref stood them up. Three minutes as they touched gloves and continued. Hornbuckle landed a straight left. Two thirty-five. Santos landed a hard leg kick. Two fifteen. Hornbuckle blocked a high kick there. Two minutes. Santos ate a groin kick but they touched gloves and continued. Or was it Hornbuckle? Screw it. Who cares? One thirty-five. One fifteen. Hornbuckle blocked a high kick after an intense exchange. One minute. Santos blocked a high kick. Santos landed a counter leg kick. Thirty-five remaining. Santos worked a single. Hornbuckle stuffed it to the clinch. Fifteen. The second round ended, 10-9 Santos. The third round began and they touched gloves. Hornbuckle landed an inside kick. He was being very aggressive now. Santos flurried, landing a right hook. He landed a blocked high kick and fell. Hornbuckle stood over him. Four thirty. Hornbuckle kicked the leg. Two more. Four fifteen as he tried a flying stomp to the leg haha. He kicked the leg. Four minutes. Santos tried a kick from the bottom exploding up to the clinch. Santos got a beautiful throw to guard. Three thirty-five. Santos was stalling on the top trying to waste out time. Three fifteen. Hornbuckle worked rubber guard. Three minutes. He lost it. This is cheap by Santos... Two thirty-five. The ref stood them up. Two fifteen and they touched gloves. Santos landed a good leg kick. Two minutes. One thirty-five. One fifteen. What a boring bastard. One minute as Hornbuckle landed an inside kick. Santos just kept backpedaling. Thirty-five as Hornbuckle landed a leg kick and ate a high kick counter. He blocked another, he was rocked though. Santos flurried. He stuffed a double to the clinch. Fifteen. Santos worked a double. Come on, Dan... Santos kneed the thigh twice. The third round ended. 10-9 Santos. 30-27 Santos.